


bloom

by sweggscellent



Series: sugar [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, M/M, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 00:36:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8689735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweggscellent/pseuds/sweggscellent
Summary: Hinata settles back against the headboard to play Tetris. He perks up when Ushijima finally comes out of the bathroom, hair damp and ruffled, sweatpants low on his hips. He immediately starts sweating and then the words finally come, unabashed and unwarranted, like a dam bursting open. “I want to have sex with you.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> recommended listening: bloom by the paper kites, please be naked by the 1975  
> this is it friends, please enjoy

**_me, 2:14 am_ ** _: kageyama_

 **_me, 2:14 am_ ** _: kageyama_

 **_me, 2:14 am_ ** _: kageyama_

 **_me, 2:15 am_ ** _: kageyama_

 **_bakageyama, 2:18 am_ ** _: WHY are you awake. go to sleep_

Hinata grins in triumph. He hadn’t expected Kageyama to be awake at this hour, let alone willing to talk to him.

 **_me, 2:20 am_ ** _: listen to me. have you ever had anything up your butt??_

 **_bakageyama, 2:21 am_ ** _: yes_

 **_bakageyama, 2:21 am_ ** _: like fingers right_

Hinata fidgets and shifts restlessly under his comforter.

 **_me, 2:23 am_ ** _: um… bigger_

 **_bakageyama, 2:24 am_ ** _: two fingers?_

 **_me, 2:26 am_ ** _: KAGEYAMA_

Hinata huffs and tosses his phone aside. He knows Kageyama is just being Kageyama, but this has been on Hinata’s mind for… a while.

An embarrassingly long while.

It’s frustrating.

It’s easier now to kiss Ushijima, to run his fingers through the other boy’s hair, to touch him in any way at all. It’s softer, too, sometimes, and with newly acquired patience; something about the way Ushijima’s hands feel on Hinata’s smaller frame, while still exciting, now soothes Hinata and makes him want to take his time.

Right _now_ , though, he wants to start planning. He’s been biding his time and Hinata thinks he knows Ushijima well enough by now to know that he won’t initiate anything like what Hinata _really_ wants until the redhead has made it clear he’s completely ready.

It’s sweet, but he doesn’t know how to bring it up. The easy turns of their relationship have done little to calm the butterflies Hinata still gets when he sees Ushijima or thinks about the brunet too hard. And _this_ , honestly, he has no idea how to handle.

It’s a little stressful.

Hinata picks his phone back up.

 **_bakageyama, 2:27 am_ ** _: yes i’ve done butt stuff_

 **_bakageyama, 2:30 am_ ** _: why, are you thinking about doing butt stuff with ushijima_

 **_bakageyama, 2:38 am_ ** _: stop freaking out and text me back stupid_

 **_me, 2:41 am_ ** _: rude. maybe i am_

Hinata tries to quell the pounding of his heart in his chest. Just talking about it with stupid _Kageyama_ has his cheeks going pink. After several minutes of silence, Hinata rolls his eyes and bites the bullet.

 **_me, 2:45 am_ ** _: how do i tell him i wanna do it???!!!!_

 **_bakageyama, 2:46_ ** _: “do it”_

 **_bakageyama, 2:47_ ** _: what do you think i’m going to tell you_

 **_me, 2:48 am_ ** _: I DONT KNOW THATS WHY IM ASKING YOU :( >:( _

**_bakageyama, 2:48 am_ ** _: the same thing as last time. be direct_

Hinata doesn’t know if he can do that.

 **_me, 2:50 am_ ** _: i cant do THAT_

 **_bakageyama, 2:51 am_ ** _: well you have to because i’m sleeping, goodnight_

Hinata sighs, setting his phone aside to roll over and stare at his ceiling through the dark. He knows he wants to do this, it’s been _weeks_ , but asking for it is daunting. They’ve seen each other naked, have exchanged plenty of bodily fluids, but just the principal of it makes it nerve-wracking.

Hinata thinks on it obsessively until he falls asleep.

* * *

 

Hinata whines, arching under Ushijima’s big hands. They’re sliding down his sides, over his hips, and it feels achingly good, hazy and overwarm. It’s both a rush and a relief when Ushijima finally pushes the younger boy’s thighs open, kneeling between them to teasingly blow cool air against Hinata’s erection.

“I want you to fuck me,” he gasps, mostly on accident, reaching down to roughly fist Ushijima’s hair and pull him up to kiss him (pant against his mouth). Ushijima’s hands cradle Hinata’s jaw and move him like he wants, kissing the breath out of him, and Hinata can _feel_ what he’s doing to the brunet, the way his cock presses hard against his thigh, and _God_ he hopes Ushijima says okay, he’s wanted this for so _long_ \--

Hinata sits up sharply in bed, gasping and shoving the covers away. He’s sweaty and the sunlight filtering through his window is _blinding_ and he knows without glancing down that he’s sporting a pretty obvious boner.

He pulls his phone from its charger.

 **_me, 9:32 am_ ** _: can i come over tonight_

The response doesn’t come until many hours later. Meanwhile, Hinata cold showers, drinks three glasses of lemonade, and paces not-at-all-anxiously around his bedroom. Finally, his phone buzzes. Hinata jumps and scrambles to check it.

 **_bakageyama, 11:23 am_ ** _: did you do it yet_

 **_me, 11:24 am_ ** _: DAMMIT KAGEYAMA YES_

 **_me, 11:25 am_ ** _: I THOUGHT YOU WERE HIM TEXTIN GME BACK_

 **_bakageyama, 11:25 am_ ** _: wow, i am just trying to be a good friend_

 **_Ushiwaka!!, 11:25 am_ ** _: Sure_

 **_me, 11:26 am_ ** _: SHIT_

 **_Ushiwaka!!, 11:26 am_ ** _: What?_

Hinata goes bright red.

 **_me, 11:27 am_ ** _: SORRY NOT you. not you. Sorry_

He rushes to click on Kageyama’s handle.

 **_me, 11:28 am_ ** _: SHIT_

 **_bakageyama, 11:29_ ** _: did he say yes_

 **_me, 11:29 am_ ** _: yes!!!!!!!!_

 **_bakageyama, 11:30 am_ ** _: nice, get it_

Hinata wants to. He really does. He wants to text Ushijima right now and tell him exactly what he wants to do tonight, but there’s the anxiety, and the self-doubt, and it’s much easier to back out if Hinata doesn’t voice his plans to Ushijima..

 **_me, 11:34 am_ ** _: is 8 okay?_

 **_Ushiwaka!!, 11:35 am_ ** _: Sure :)_

Hinata nods to himself. He can do this.

An hour later, when Hinata has done nothing but sit and think obsessively about what he’s going to do tonight, he texts Kageyama again.

 **_me, 12:45 pm_ ** _: wanna go practice???_

 **_bakageyama, 12:46_ ** _: yes. i’ll be there in 20_

Hinata smiles. He’s so easy.

* * *

 

“Does it hurt?” is the first thing Hinata asks when they start tossing.

“It can,” Kageyama says. “He’s used his fingers, right?”

“Um. Yeah.”

“It’s like that, but imagine. You know. His thing.”

“Oh my _God_.”

They toss mindlessly in silence for a while until Hinata decides he wants Kageyama to set for him. He gets through three spikes before he has to ask another question.

“Kageyama. Can I ask you something?” He turns to face the other boy.

“What?”

“Have you ever, um.” Hinata’s gut is twisting. “Uh, confessed? To someone?”

“Once,” is Kageyama’s curt reply.

“How did it go?” Hinata asks. Kageyama’s face goes blank at the question, like he’s recalling something very important. He’s quiet for a few moments before his eyes refocus on Hinata.

“It was scary, but it worked out. It was worth it.”

“Oh.” They’re quiet again, and Kageyama tosses the ball back to Hinata. They toss back and forth for what feels like hours.

“Who was it?” Hinata asks suddenly.

“What?”

Hinata frowns and rolls the volleyball between his hands pensively. “Well, you’re not a virgin, right?”

“Right.”

“Then who was it?”

“Um, rude,” Kageyama sniffs. “You can’t just ask people who they’ve slept with.”

“We’re best friends! Was it Oikawa?” Hinata asks brightly. Kageyama’s eyebrow twitches.

“Uh, not quite. The opposite, actually. Let’s get lunch.”

And that’s the last they speak of it.

* * *

 

Hinata’s hands are shaking as he packs his bag that evening.

He thinks back to his conversation with Kageyama as he rolls his shirts and pants, tucking them carefully into his backpack before zipping it up. He’s excited. He wants to do this with Ushijima.

He’s just nervous, is all. Nervous because it’s his first time, nervous because he likes Ushijima, and he knows Ushijima likes him, but Hinata _really_ likes Ushijima. Like, a lot. Like, boyfriend a lot.

It’s a problem.

It’s stupid, the way it manifests, how he catches himself thinking frivolous thoughts, like how nice it would be to stay over and wake up still in his pajamas, how sweet Ushijima looks when he’s sleeping. He’s scared he’s going to mention it tonight, regardless of what they do or don’t do physically.

Hinata takes a deep breath and pulls his bag over his shoulder, steeling himself before walking out the door.

 **_me, 7:39 pm_ ** _: i’m on my way!!!_

 **_Ushiwaka!!, 7:40 pm_ ** _: :)_

The way Ushijima’s emojis make Hinata’s heart flutter is stupid, too.

 **_me, 7:42 pm_ ** _: i’m really nervous, i’m on my way right now_

 **_bakageyama, 7:44 pm_ ** _: he likes you too idiot, don’t mess it up_

Hinata smiles, thankful for Kageyama. He puts his phone back in his pocket and focuses on the breeze in his hair, the smell of the trees around him. He feels buoyant and happy, like every love song he’s ever heard. It’s like there’s a sunrise in his heart, and it flutters madly in its cage the closer Hinata gets to Ushijima’s house.

“Hi,” Ushijima says when he opens the door.

“I didn’t even ring the doorbell,” Hinata says quizzically.

“You said you’d be here at 8.”

Hinata takes his phone from his pocket and wakes it up. The face reads 8:00.

“Oh.” He smiles up at Ushijima, heart pounding. “Hi. Uh. I’m here.”

Ushijima smiles back. “Come in. We’re going to watch one of my favorites.”

Halfway through _Amélie_ , Hinata is seated quite comfortably in Ushijima’s lap, knees pressing into the back of the couch as he holds the older boy’s face in his hands. Their lips are moving together, slow and wet, and Ushijima tastes so good it’s making Hinata dizzy. Ushijima keeps sliding his big, warm hands up and down Hinata’s back and Hinata can feel heat pooling low and lazy in his gut.

Something about the romance of the movie's Parisian setting, how _unlike_ Ushijima it seemed, begged Hinata to crawl into his lap and kiss him senseless. He wants to tell Ushijima right now so badly he feels close to bursting.

It’s unrushed and the persistent warmth spreading through Hinata doesn’t feel frenzied. Sighing into the kiss, Hinata shifts closer to Ushijima and combs his shaking fingers through his hair before wrapping his arms around the brunet’s neck. The volume of the movie is low enough that Hinata can hear Ushijima’s soft breaths, and if he doesn’t think too hard about it, he imagines he can feel the other’s heartbeat where their chests are pressed together.

Their mouths make a soft noise that makes Hinata’s heart tremble when they part. When he opens his eyes, Ushijima’s already staring at him; he seems enamored, brown eyes lidded and pupils blown. It’s such a good look on him that it leaves Hinata speechless. He probably looks the same anyway, and he realises how unnervingly intimate it is when he goes to stroke Ushijima’s cheek.

It’s so near that Hinata can taste it, already knows how the words will feel leaving his mouth. The sunrise inside of him is spreading, pushing against his skin and begging to be released, so Hinata opens his mouth and chokes down his nerves.

“I like you.”

Ushijima’s smile stretches. “I know,” he says, echoing his response from the last time Hinata had said it. “I like you, too.”

But this time it’s so much different. It’s real now, and big, and scary, and intimidating. Hinata’s heart is pounding hard.

“No, I _really_ like you,” he says, wound too tight to be proud of himself for not stuttering. “Like, I-want-you-to-be-my-boyfriend kind of like.”

“Oh,” Ushijima says, eyebrows raising. “Well, in that case, I like you, too.”

Hinata sits there, hand still affectionately caressing Ushijima’s cheek, staring blankly as he tries to process this new information. He hadn’t had anything to worry about? Kageyama was _right_?

“Really?”

“Yeah,” Ushijima says, smoothing his hands up and back down Hinata’s back once. “Really.”

“Oh,” Hinata says, and then smiles. “Cool.”

“Cool,” Ushijima agrees. There’s a dimple at the corner of his mouth when he smiles. Hinata kisses it.

“Are we boyfriends now?” Hinata asks. He feels blithe and featherlike, surreal.

“If you want to be.”

“I want to be!” He leans forward to kiss Ushijima, proving his point. Ushijima hums into it.

“Do you want to stay over tonight?”

“Yeah,” Hinata says quietly. The thought brings a fresh wave of butterflies. “Do you want to finish the movie?” he asks to change the subject.

“Of course,” Ushijima says. Hinata smiles and kisses the brunet one more time before sliding off his lap and settling next to Ushijima.

The rest of the movie is boring to Hinata, so instead of watching, he sneaks surreptitious glances toward Ushijima to see the enraptured look on his face.

He really, really likes him.

Once the movie is over, Hinata slides back into his perch on Ushijima’s lap to card his fingers through the brunet’s hair.

“Are we really boyfriends?” he asks.

“We’re really boyfriends,” Ushijima says. He puts his hands on Hinata’s hips. The word makes Hinata grin and bite back a hysterical little giggle.

“You’re my boyfriend,” the redhead whispers, testing it on his tongue. It feels like he’s calling the sky green.

“I am,” Ushijima confirms.

“It’s nice,” Hinata comments before pressing his lips, very softly, to Ushijima’s. Ushijima’s fingers tighten on his hips just a bit, and that feels pleasant; it sends a little shiver down Hinata’s back. He  feels sleepy and content and safe, surrounded by Ushijima.

“Let’s go to bed,” Ushijima says lowly, sweeping his hands up Hinata’s back one more time. Hinata nods and stands, sighing pleasantly when his back pops. He tries to hide a smile as he watches Ushijima’s shirt come up just a bit when he stretches.

They change into their pajamas in comfortable silence (Hinata watches then, too) and Ushijima immediately wraps his arms around Hinata’s waist when they slide underneath his duvet.

“I’m glad you said something,” Ushijima says, lips very warm through Hinata’s shirt where they’re pressed to his shoulder. “I was starting to think our feelings weren’t the same.”

“I was just nervous, is all,” Hinata admits, turning over so they’re face to face. He drags his fingertips lightly over the edge of Ushijima’s jaw. “I like you a lot.”

“I like you, too,” Ushijima says again, tone rough with sleep. He traces Hinata’s lips affectionately and it makes pleasant warmth bloom in Hinata’s limbs.

“Good,” he murmurs, eyes heavy. “Let’s sleep.” He curls into Ushijima’s chest, breathing in the way he smells as he lets his eyes flutter shut.

“Goodnight,” Ushijima says quietly, kissing Hinata’s hair.

Hinata mumbles something unintelligible in return.

* * *

 

Hinata feels fuzzy and warm the next day. The setting is familiar in a vague way; white walls painted gold by the way sunlight filters through. He looks down to Ushijima, pleased to find him still asleep. He’s beautiful (a dangerous thought), hair ruffled, face relaxed, mouth open…

And drooling quite heavily against his pillow. Nice.

Hinata bites his lips against a mischievous little snicker, carefully searching out his phone to take a picture. Ushijima blearily opens his eyes when the flash on Hinata’s camera goes off by mistake.

“What are you doing?”

Hinata tries not to let a shiver trace his spine at the sleep-rough edge to Ushijima’s voice.

“You looked cute,” Hinata says, smiling and setting his phone down. He crowds himself into Ushijima’s space. “You’re my boyfriend.”

“I am?” Ushijima teases, face stoic for an entire second before he breaks into a wide grin.

“Shut up,” Hinata says softly. He nudges his nose against Ushijima until he’s in a position fit to kiss him softly. He wrinkles his nose when he pulls away. “Your breath is gross,” he deadpans.

“Tell me how you really feel,” Ushijima says, pushing playfully at Hinata’s shoulder until the younger boy rolls away. “I’ll go brush my teeth.”

Ushijima _actually_ goes into the bathroom to shower, so Hinata decides to pass his time bothering Kageyama.

 **_me, 10:08 am_ ** _: HE’S MY bOYFRIEND!!!!!_

 **_me, 10:08 am_ ** _: I ASKED him last night, we havent done the other thing yet. hes showering rn_

 **_bakageyama, 10:08 am_ ** _: congrats_

 **_bakageyama, 10:09 am_ ** _: wtf why not_

 **_me, 10:10 am_ ** _: chill i’m going to ask him!! i just heard the water turn off bye_

Hinata settles back against the headboard to play Tetris. He perks up when Ushijima finally comes out of the bathroom, hair damp and ruffled, sweatpants low on his hips. He immediately starts sweating and then the words finally come, unabashed and unwarranted, like a dam bursting open.

“I want to have sex with you.”

He feels proud and exhilarated and _eager_ , heart pounding. He remembers at the last second to set his phone aside.

“Are you sure?” Ushijima, expectedly, asks.

“Yes!” Hinata says, nodding. “I’ve been thinking about it for, um. A while.”

“Okay,” Ushijima says, shutting the bedroom door and walking forward.

“Do you have stuff?” Hinata asks, maneuvering around so Ushijima can crawl over him on the bed. Ushijima hums an affirmative noise as he settles his weight comfortably against Hinata, leaning down to nose gently along his jaw.

Hinata hisses, nervous and oversensitive because of it. He lets his hands come to rest against Ushijima’s back, trying to relax into the older boy’s gentle touches. _We’ve done this part before_ , Hinata tells himself. He exhales and slowly lets the tension melt from his body, bringing his hands up to card through Ushijima’s hair. It’s comforting and familiar, but also encouraging, and Hinata sighs when Ushijima opens his mouth to sink his teeth softly into the skin of his neck.

Ushijima opens his mouth wider and bites down more firmly without warning and Hinata gasps, hands tightening in Ushijima’s hair on instinct. He brings his legs up against Ushijima’s hips, pressing inward as he turns his face to speak against Ushijima’s hair.

“Kiss me.”

Ushijima does, slow and hot, opening his mouth against Hinata’s. Hinata realises with sudden embarrassment that Ushijima tastes like toothpaste and _he_ definitely _doesn’t_ , but Ushijima doesn’t say anything about it. He slides the tip of his tongue lazily over Hinata’s bottom lip before catching it between his teeth, tugging sharply and making Hinata huff against him.

“You’re not very noisy today,” Ushijima comments idly when he pulls away from Hinata’s mouth. He runs a hand up Hinata’s side, warm and expansive on his body. Hinata fights down the overwhelming blush spreading against his skin and smirks.

“Then make me noisy.” He means for it to come out sexy. It _does_ come out sexy! Ushijima snorts anyhow.

“You talk pretty big for such a short person,” Ushijima says, face unreadable.

“Shut up!” Hinata squawks, grabbing Ushijima’s face and pulling him down for a kiss. He whines into it when Ushijima slides the hand previously stroking his side between them to palm between Hinata’s legs. “Yeah,” he quietly whines.

“Do you want me to fuck you?” Ushijima murmurs, and the curse always sounds _filthy_ coming from him. Hinata’s legs tighten against the older boy and he nods quickly. He always manages to lose himself in the feeling of Ushijima’s hands on him, certain and steady. Hinata reaches down to wrap his fingers around the brunet’s wrist, pushing his hand harder against his growing erection.

“Does that feel good?” Ushijima whispers to Hinata, curling his fingers more securely around Hinata’s clothed cock.

“Yes,” Hinata whines, grinding himself into Ushijima’s hand. It _does_ feel good, and everywhere his body is touching Ushijima’s is alight and sparking. It’s as if they’re climbing a mountain together somehow, and the anticipation for what they’re going to do makes everything feel that much better.

“Turn over,” Ushijima commands gently, pulling himself away from Hinata’s body. He gets up from the bed, stripping his shirt off, and Hinata watches him dazedly, gaze hovering at the way his sweats are clinging to his hips. He turns over, groaning as he distractedly grinds himself into Ushijima’s mattress, whining in protest when a large hand on his hip stills him.

Ushijima sits on the edge of the bed beside Hinata and rests a warm palm against his still-clothed ass. He squeezes slowly before running his fingers firmly between Hinata’s cheeks, making him gasp and rut against the bed again. “Please,” he gasps, gritting his teeth when Ushijima does it a second time.

On the next pass, Ushijima instead hooks his fingers in the waistband of both Hinata’s pajamas and boxers. He pulls them down slowly until they’re just underneath Hinata’s flushed bottom.

“Are you sure?” Ushijima asks. He sounds fevered.

“Yes,” Hinata says breathily. “I’m sure, just assume I’m sure, I’ll tell you if I’m not, okay?” He wants Ushijima’s fingers _in_ him already.

“Okay,” Ushijima says, laughing quietly. Hinata shivers at the sound of Ushijima popping open the lube cap (just as he always does), and then again at the sound of him squirting it onto his fingers.

There’s nothing but the anticipation and their hitched breath as Ushijima warms the lube, and Hinata jumps, and then moans, when the brunet finally rubs the wet pads of his fingers against his hole. Hinata hisses between his teeth as Ushijima strokes against him, softening him up, easy as butter. Hinata pushes back against his hand and Ushijima chuckles again.

“You’re so eager,” he teases. Hinata whines.

“Are you going to make me beg?” the redhead asks. Ushijima hums thoughtfully and Hinata makes a petulant noise. “C’m _on_ , Ushiwaka, don’t tease.”

“Call me by my first name.”

The command catches Hinata off guard and he moans without meaning to, cheeks going hot. “What?” he stutters.

“You heard me,” Ushijima says softly. He presses the tip of his middle finger into Hinata.

“Waka _toshi_ ,” Hinata gasps, eyes closing at the feeling. Ushijima smiles and slides his finger in all the way in one fluid motion, gritting his teeth when he feels Hinata clench around it. He can’t think too hard on how this heat will feel wrapped around his cock.

Ushijima thrusts into Hinata slowly, letting him get used to the feeling before he slides his ring finger in alongside his middle. Hinata arches his back and tries to spread his thighs against his underwear.

“Does it feel okay?” Ushijima asks.

“ _Yes_ ,” Hinata says. He pushes back against Ushijima’s fingers, fucking himself on them, and breathlessly begs him, “ _Please_ , I want it harder.”

“Are you sure?”

“ _Wakatoshi_ ,” Hinata cries impatiently. “Please!”

“Okay,” Ushijima chuckles, leaning down to kiss at Hinata’s nape as he pushes his fingers knuckle-deep into the redhead’s smaller body. He sets a steady, deliberate pace, sitting back and running his free hand down Hinata’s back when he starts to writhe.

“Calm down,” Ushijima says gently. “Shouyou.”

“ _Oh_ ,” Hinata unintentionally moans, body going still.

“Good,” Ushijima says. Hinata can hear the smile in his voice and he lies there, trying to even his breathing and slow his heart as he focuses on Ushijima’s fingers inside him, scissoring open and stretching him carefully.

“It’s good,” Hinata mumbles, eyes closed. Ushijima removes his fingers and Hinata clenches his teeth on a keening whimper. He focus idly on the snap of the brunet opening the lube bottle again and then sighs pleasantly when three wet fingertips rub against him. Hinata hums a pleased, affirmative noise.

Slowly, Ushijima presses three fingers into Hinata, slow and insistent until they’re completely inside him. This time, the brunet gives him less recovery time before he’s setting a smooth, steady pace, curling his fingers gently.

Hinata’s body is buzzing sweetly, and he thinks back to their first date. It feels like forever ago but also very recent, like everything has both changed and stayed the same. It’s nice, and he smiles at the memories before his train of thought is cut off very abruptly.

Hinata’s back arches sharply and he cries out when Ushijima finds his prostate and then rubs at it teasingly. He grinds himself back against Ushijima; he feels so full but he wants _more_ , needs Ushijima to fill him with more than just fingers.

“ _Please_ ,” Hinata grits out. “I just want you to-- _ah!_ ” He gasps when Ushijima squeezes his pinky in.

“You,” Ushijima huffs against Hinata’s ear, “are very tight.”

“I’m _ready_ ,” Hinata insists, groaning in frustration when Ushijima slides his fingers in all the way and keeps them there.

“I need to stretch you properly,” Ushijima growls, suddenly very close to Hinata’s ear. He takes the lobe between his teeth and nips at the soft skin. Hinata shivers and lets out an embarrassingly high-pitched noise. “If you don’t want me to split your ass open with my dick.”

“I _do_ want you to split my ass open!” Hinata insists again, frantic. Ushijima laughs but it sounds strained, like he really does want to squeeze his cock into Hinata’s tight ass right _now_ , and Hinata feels himself leak a little at the thought.

The older boy fucks him with four fingers for what feels like three whole eternities, until Hinata is hazy with it, and when he finally pulls them away, they leave behind a sweet, aching hollowness.

Hinata shivers when he feels Ushijima’s weight leave the bed. He pillows his head against his arms and turns his face so he can watch the other boy as he rids himself of his pants and underwear, and it sends a fresh thrill of arousal through Hinata. It’s laced with something sweeter and heavier, too, something that feels a little sharper that the redhead tries to ignore for now.

Instead, Hinata focuses on Ushijima’s cock, thick and _hard_ and wet at the head. His mouth waters.

“You’re really sure?” Ushijima says, holding a condom up for Hinata to see. Hinata nods.

“I’m completely sure.”

“Okay,” Ushijima says, and this time it sounds final and decisive. He tears the condom open with his teeth ( _hello spank bank_ ) and rolls it onto his cock.

“Is this okay?” Hinata asks, wiggling his hips to indicate the position he’s in. Ushijima’s eyebrow twitches.

“Yes,” he says. “Unless you had something else in mind.”

Hinata only has to think for a split second before he knows exactly want he wants to do.

“I want to ride you.”

Ushijima’s eyes widen and he looks speechless. “Are you sure?” he finally asks.

“Yes!”

Ushijima nods and maneuvers himself onto the bed as Hinata quickly sheds the rest of his clothes. He sits against the headboard and Hinata crawls after him, sitting up on his knees. One of Ushijima’s hands comes to support him, wide and comforting, as the other slides two fingers quickly into him. Hinata squirms and braces himself on Ushijima’s wide shoulders.

Hinata takes a moment to stare at the brunet as Ushijima further slicks himself. He’s pretty when his cheeks are pink and his hair is ruffled; he always looks boyish and sweet when Hinata is this close. It makes his heart race and he suddenly remembers the word _boyfriend_. He slides his arm around Ushijima’s neck and brings their foreheads together.

“Do you trust me?” Ushijima asks very softly. Hinata nods.

Slowly, slower than anything Hinata’s ever experienced, Ushijima presses up and up and against him until he’s pressing _into_ him.

It is somehow both exactly and not at all like what Hinata had imagined.

Some things happen: Ushijima moves his hand from Hinata’s thigh to his hip, Hinata gasps and cracks his eyes open to see the stricken look on Ushijima’s face, and that same sharp feeling goes through the younger boy again.

Other things stop happening: Hinata stops breathing, time stops moving, his heart probably stops beating for a second or two.

The room is silent and Hinata guesses Ushijima isn’t breathing either, and it feels like it goes on and on and _on_ , so Hinata closes his eyes again and trusts Ushijima to catch him.

“How do you feel?” Ushijima asks once Hinata is, at last, finally seated firmly in his lap.

Hinata nods to indicate he’s heard the question, but he’s outside of himself. He feels completely surrounded, inside and out, and it’s overwhelming and warm and _good_. He becomes aware of his own breathing (when had that started up again?) and clears his throat to speak.

“Like I’m in a different lifetime,” Hinata says, because it’s the first thing that comes to mind. Ushijima laughs and it sounds sweet and giddy and beautiful, so Hinata opens his eyes to see.

“Is it good?” Ushijima asks, and he sounds charming and charmed and _oh my God, you’re my boyfriend_.

“You’re my boyfriend,” Hinata says dumbly before starting to laugh, and it jostles Ushijima’s dick inside of him suddenly and turns the laughter into a surprised moan.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Ushijima says, sounding a little smug.

Tentatively, after the stretch has faded into something more tolerable and bordering pleasant, Hinata lifts himself up. The wet drag of Ushijima’s cock inside him feels _incredible_ despite the dull ache, and his efforts are rewarded tenfold when Ushijima’s eyes close and he lets his head fall back against the headboard. He brings his hands up to curl around Hinata’s hips, encasing him and encouraging him.

Hinata starts to move with more confidence, slowly dropping himself back down. He brings his hands to Ushijima’s shoulders for better leverage and gives a few slow, shallow bounces before he lifts his hips until just the brunet’s head is stretching him open.

“Wait--” Ushijima tries to say, but it gets cut off in a sharp moan when Hinata slams himself down. He cries out and it pitches upward when Ushijima grinds his hips up into him.

“Like _that_ ,” Hinata gasps, because that feels _awesome_. “I want you to fuck me like that.”

Ushijima growls and tightens his grip on Hinata’s hips, pulling his ass tight against him as he pushes his cock deep into the younger boy. He drops his head to Hinata’s shoulder and rolls his hips up into him, panting quietly and relishing in Hinata’s tiny, breathless gasps. He feels so small in his hands, so light in his lap; it’s intoxicating.

Hinata groans and slides his fingers into Ushijima’s hair, tugging gently. His whole body feels wound tight. Ushijima lifts his head up to stare at him.

“Feels good,” Hinata pants, grinning at Ushijima dazedly before kissing him. Ushijima bites gently at his lip before pulling away to replace his mouth with his fingers.

Hinata immediately opens his mouth and Ushijima slides two fingers against his tongue. He drives his cock into the redhead and Hinata moans, sucking on the digits and running his tongue between them. He lets his eyes flutter shut and bites teasingly at Ushijima’s fingers when he pulls them from Hinata’s mouth.

“I’m going to move us,” is all Ushijima says before tipping them over abruptly. Hinata ends up on his back underneath him and gasps at the change in position, crying out when Ushijima wraps his hand around his cock. “Are you going to come?”

“If you keep doing that, yes,” Hinata gasps.

“Good,” Ushijima says roughly and rolls his hips steadily into Hinata, kissing the moans and sighs from his mouth. He matches the pace of his hand on Hinata’s cock, and when Hinata starts to come, his whole body reacts, toes curling and back arching.

“Wakatoshi,” Hinata cries, raking his nails down Ushijima’s broad back as his dick twitches in the brunet’s firm grip.

Not long after, when Ushijima’s body goes rigid and he softly gasps Hinata’s first name into his neck, time slows down and it seems as though Hinata can feel Ushijima’s hands on his hips, his cock inside of him, his soft, warm breaths against his skin, all with new clarity. He is again filled with that sharp ache. He identifies the feeling, strangely, as longing.

Time slowly resumes its pace and Hinata’s heart seems to beat in time with Ushijima’s measured breaths. He kisses Hinata gently when he pulls out, swallowing the smaller boy’s gasp.

“How do you feel?” the brunet asks, sliding the condom off and tying it at the end. He tosses it in the wastebasket before leaning carefully over Hinata.

“Good,” Hinata says. His throat feels sore. He smiles tiredly at Ushijima. Ushijima smiles back.

“Me too. I’ll be right back.”

He wanders away, presumably into the bathroom, and Hinata shifts around until his head is once again on the pillows, wincing at the ache that blossoms. He grabs his phone.

 **_me, 10:53 am_ ** _: ;)_

 **_bakageyama, 10:54 am_ ** _: ALREADY damn_

 **_me, 10:54 am_ ** _: are you proud of me_

 **_bakageyama, 10:55 am_ ** _: tbh yes go back to your boyfriend. Congrats_

 **_me, 10:56 am_ ** _: :)_

Ushijima returns with a soft washcloth smelling faintly of lavender. His brown hair is haloed by the sunlight streaming into his bedroom and he looks so lovely standing there naked, looking sated and content. He carefully cleans Hinata up and tosses the damp cloth onto his bedside table before lying down next to the younger boy. Hinata slides close enough that their noses touch.

“I like you,” Hinata whispers, and he does, he really does. He feels sun-warm and happy. Peaceful. Safe. His heart aches.

“Good,” Ushijima says softly. “I like you, too.”

Hinata smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> special shoutout 2 [elena](http://ushi-hina.tumblr.com) for drawing fanart out of her own gracious heart, she has blessed me and fueled me 2 Get This Out! and to everyone who has commented or given kudos or even just read this series, thank you :^)  
> follow me on [tumblr](http://trashcollect.tumblr.com) (hell) or on [twitter](https://twitter.com/eggsceptional) (Hell)


End file.
